The present invention relates to a control unit for a vehicle, in particular for an ABS device and/or ESP device, as well as to a method for producing a control unit.
Control units are known from the prior art in different embodiments and are used particularly in vehicles for controlling electronic auxiliary equipment, such as, for example, anti-lock braking systems (ABS) or electronic stability control programs (ESP). Because such control units are produced in large quantities, there are continually efforts to achieve improvements in the manufacturing process and assembly. In known control units, a component is, for example, a housing part in which a motor contact is arranged. The motor contact is thereby an integral constituent of the housing and for reasons of cost is inserted into the injection mold as an insert component during the injection molding process and is encapsulated with plastic. In so doing, a cost effective manufacturability can in fact be achieved; however, problems result during the transport of the intermediate component. This results from the fact that larger space requirements are necessary for the housing due to the integrated motor contact which protrudes from said housing. Because particularly an electrical contact additionally protrudes at the motor contact, the danger also constantly exists that damage may occur to the protruding electrical contact during handling and assembly of the intermediate component. For that reason, a number of precautionary measures must be taken in order to ensure a safe transport and safe assembly of said intermediate component. In addition, it is necessary for different vehicle manufacturers to provide different injection molds because the motor contacts are embodied differently in each case by the vehicle manufacturers. This then leads to a large number of variants, which in turn results in higher storage and assembly costs.